<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basically Newsies But It's Javid by valolsen432</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463874">Basically Newsies But It's Javid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valolsen432/pseuds/valolsen432'>valolsen432</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, basically the movie but I changed it a bit.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valolsen432/pseuds/valolsen432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">“Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night.”</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> Race said</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> obnoxiously</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">“Nah,</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> it’s</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> too rotten to be the sewers.” Crutchie </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">teased</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">. “It must be the Delancey brothers.”</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> “In the back, you lousy little shrimp.” Oscar barked</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">, knocking Crutchie to the ground</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">. Jack </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">helped him up, then tur</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">ned to Oscar.</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">“You shouldn’t call people lousy little shrimps, unless you’re </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">referring</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> to the family resemblance in your brother here.”</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">he </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">said calmly</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">. </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">The Delanceys glared at him. “That’s right. </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">It’s an insult. So’s this.” Jack </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">said quickly, knocking</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> Morris’ hat</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> off of his head</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">.</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> He </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">caught it</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> just as it was about to hit the ground and</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> and</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> dashed out into the square. </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">T</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">he Delanceys </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">followed </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">close behind hi</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">m</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">Jack jumped onto a carriage that was unloading supplies into a store. </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">He then jumped off, grabbing onto a </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">sign and using it to swing himself forward</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">.</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">He </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">kick</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">ed</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> the Delanceys in the face</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> and jumped down, running back into the square. He wasn’t watching where he was going and ran </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">right into a boy about his age</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">. </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">“What do you think you’re doing?” </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">He</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> asked. Jack stopped and turned around. </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">The</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> boy was st</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">aring at him with a look of confusion and shock on his face.</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> next to him was a small boy holding a wooden sword. </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">“Running!” </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">Jack </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">answered</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">, </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">sprinting</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58889422 BCX0"> around him.</span>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So, did ya miss me, Weasel?</span>
  <span>” Jack asked</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I told you a million times, the name’s Wisel. Mr. Wisel to you. How many?” Wisel </span>
  <span>grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>The usual.</span>
  <span>” Jack said</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>slapping a coin onto the counter</span>
  <span>. “100 papes for the wise guy. Next!”</span>
  <span> Wisel yelled. Jack grabbed his newspapers and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at this. ‘Baby Born With Two Heads.’ Must be from Brooklyn.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Race said, pointing at the article he was reading. Jack laughed</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> H</span>
  <span>e stopped when he heard a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I paid for twenty. I only got nineteen.” Jack turned around. The boy </span>
  <span>he had run into in the square was </span>
  <span>recounting his newspapers</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are you accusing me of lying, kid?</span>
  <span>” Wisel demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I just want my paper.” The boy said sheepishly. Jack stood up and walked ove</span>
  <span>r. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s nineteen. But don’t worry about it. It’s an honest mistake. I mean, Morris here can’t count to twenty with his shoes on.</span>
  <span>” He said. Morris mumbled something under his breath and added another paper to the small stack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H</span>
  <span>ey, Race, will you spot me 2 bits? Another fifty for my friend</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
  <span>Jack</span>
  <span> said. </span>
  <span>Race handed him a coin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want another fifty.” The boy mumbled. “Sure you do. Every newsie wants more papes.” Jack argued</span>
  <span>, setting the coin on the counter</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. I don’t want your papes. I don’t take charity from anyone. I don’t know you. I don’t care to. Here are your papes.</span>
  <span>” The boy said</span>
  <span>, trying to give the papers back</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cowboy. They called him Cowboy.” The younger one said</span>
  <span> as he caught up to them</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m called a lot of things, including Jack Kelly</span>
  <span>. What do they call you, kid?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Les, and this is my brother David. He’s older.” The younger boy said. “Yeah, no kidding. So how old are you, Les?” “Me? Near 10.” Les said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Near 10. Well, that’s no good. If anyone asks, you’re 7. </span>
  <span>You see, younger kids sell more papes and if we’re gonna be partners, we wanna be the best.</span>
  <span>” Jack explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wait. Who said anything about </span>
  <span>being partners?” David </span>
  <span>interrupted</span>
  <span>. “Well, you owe me two bits, right? Well, </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>’ll consider that an investment. We sell together, we split 70-30, plus you get the benefit of observing me, no charge.”</span>
  
  <span>Jack suggested. “So we got a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wait. It’s got to be at least 50-50.”</span>
  <span> David </span>
  <span>objected. </span>
  <span>“60-40, I forget the whole thing</span>
  <span>.” Jack spat on his hand and held it out to shake Dave’s. </span>
  <span>“That’s disgusting.” Dave mumbled. </span>
  <span>Jack shrugged</span>
  <span> and decided to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The name of the game is volume, Dave. You only took twenty papes. Why?”</span>
  <span> “Bad headline.” Dave </span>
  <span>responded quietly</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Jack laughed. “That’s the first thing you gotta learn. Headlines don’t sell papes, newsies sell papes. You know, we’re what holds this town together. Without newsies</span>
  <span>, nobody knows nothing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Extra! Extra! Ellis Island in flames!” Jack shouted.</p><p>He smiled as he sold a newspaper to a naive woman in a blue dress. “Wait, where’s that?” Dave asked, flipping through a paper.</p><p>“Page 9.” Jack said as he sold another newspaper.</p><p>“Trash fire next to immigration building terrifies seagulls?” Dave asked in disbelief. Jack nodded. “Thousands flee in panic! Thank you, sir.” He said. He had just sold yet another newspaper. Before Dave could say anything else, Les ran up to them.</p><p>“The guy gave me a quarter!” He said enthusiastically. “Wait. You smell like beer.” Dave said suspiciously.</p><p>“Well, that’s how I made the quarter! The guy bet me I wouldn’t drink some.” Les beamed.</p><p>“Hey, no drinking on the job. It’s bad for business. And what if somebody called the cop on you?” Jack laughed. Dave pointed to a figure making his way through the crowd. “Is he a friend of yours?” He asked. Jack looked in the direction he was pointing and instantly recognized the figure.</p><p>“Beat it!” Jack yelled. He took off running in a random direction. “All this for one sip of beer?” Les asked, following him. “Come on.” Jack said, grabbing Dave’s hand and running out onto the street and up a fire escape. He pretended to jump off of the building and ran back down a different fire escape and through an alley.</p><p>“I’m not running any further.” Dave said simply. Jack nodded led the other two inside a building.</p><p>“I want some answers. Who was he and why was he chasing you? And what is this Refuge?” Dave demanded.</p><p>“The Refuge is a jail for kids. That guy chasing me was Snyder, the warden.” Jack explained calmly. “You were in jail?” Les asked, wide-eyed. Jack nodded. “Why?” He asked. “Well, I was starving, so I stole some food.” Jack said. “He called you Sullivan.” Dave interjected.</p><p>“Well, my name’s Kelly. Jack Kelly. You think I’m lying?”</p><p>“Well, you have a way of improving the truth. Why was he chasing you?” Dave asked. “I escaped.” Jack confessed. “How?” Les asked, more intrigued than ever.</p><p>“Well, this guy gave me a ride out in his carriage.” Jack said. “Yeah, and I bet it was the mayor.” Dave mumbled. “No, Teddy Roosevelt. Ever heard of him?” Dave was about to respond when a woman in a fancy pink dress stepped offstage and into the room.</p><p>“What’s going on out there? Out! Out!” She commanded. “You wouldn’t kick me out without a kiss goodbye, would you, Medda?” Jack smirked, stepping forward so that she could see him better.</p><p>Medda smiled. “So, Medda, this is Dave and Les.” Jack said, pointing to the confused boys. “And this is Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark. Medda also owns the joint.” Jack said casually, as if it were casual to know the owner of a theater. “Well, stay as long as you’d like. I’d better get going.” Medda said, stepping back onstage to perform.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>